Espera
by Addanight
Summary: Sin importar donde te encuentres, mi amor me guiará de vuelta a ti. HPDM Shonen Ai. Mención de la muerte de uno de los personajes


******Advertencias:******** Mención de la muerte de uno de los personajes. Un ligero toque de HPXDM al final.**

**_° Espera + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Espera + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° _**

Espera

Por Addanight

No sabes cómo lo deseo. Besarte hasta el cansancio y dejarte sin aliento. Si tan solo arrancarte tus miedos fuera tan fácil como librarme de tu ropa. Y mientras beso tu morena piel y tu cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de mis caricias, me digo que he llegado al cielo. A veces creo que no es real. Porque sin duda esto no puede ser cierto. Tanta felicidad no puede ser cierta. Y entonces… entonces despierto. Recuerdo que te has marchado de mi lado. Me repito hasta el cansancio que si la vida te hubiese dado un día más lo hubieras pasado conmigo. Quiero pensar que me amabas tanto como yo lo hago. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme si habré sido suficiente. Si mis palabras habrán sido capaces de expresarte cuanto te amaba. Me cuestiono si notaste las secretas miradas que te lanzaba. Las pequeñas sonrisas que me arrancabas. No dejo de preguntarme si habrás sabido lo que tu muerte haría conmigo.

Te extraño más de lo que podré decir jamás. Porque el tiempo podrá pasar y aún así tu mirada me perseguirá en los sueños. ¿Sabes que a veces creo sentirte? Cuando despierto en las mañanas aún te siento ahí. Como si jamás te hubieras marchado. Hay ocasiones en que podría jurar que tus brazos me envuelven y no puedo sino cerrar los ojos y perderme en ti. Es en ese punto en el que no sé si abrir los ojos, porque sé que no estarás ahí, y sin embargo, una parte de mi mente aún juega conmigo, me jura que mi ser, mi magia, mi alma sienten tu presencia. Pero sé que tan pronto abra los ojos no estarás ahí. Y es como si te perdiera de nuevo.

Ya no sé qué hacer. Me parece que jamás lograré convencer a mi cuerpo de que ya no te tiene consigo. ¿Será que mi mente dejará de hacer planes que tengan que ver contigo? ¿Podré alguna vez mirar tu tumba sin preguntarme si finalmente te he perdido? ¿Dejaré de fingir que esto es una pesadilla de la que tarde o temprano voy a despertar? No hace falta decir que he perdido el piso. Paso cada día sin pasarlo, como si mi mente ya no estuviera conmigo. No recuerdo lo que digo, lo que escucho, lo que veo. Es como si me encontrara en el limbo, encerrado en medio de un sitio en el que todos los caminos llevan a ningún lado. El mundo sigue su camino, pero yo ya no soy parte de él.

¿Acaso es tonto de mi parte pensar que nos volveremos a ver? Hay ocasiones en que grito, en que elevo la voz hasta que la siento quebrarse dolorosamente en mi garganta. Me digo a mí mismo que ya no debería de sentir, que tanto sufrimiento ya debería haberme hecho inmune a él, pero sé que no es así. No puedo permitirme dejar de sentir. Porque si lo hiciera ya no podría tener nada de ti. No reiría al recordar cómo te sonrojabas cuando te besaba frente a Ron y Hermione. No lloraría al ver en mi mente tus preciosos ojos verdes. No recordaría tus labios. No recordaría que el dolor de mi alma se debe a que hubo un momento en que todo lo tuve en la vida. En que te tuve a ti.

Hace ya tres años de ello y aún me niego a dejarte atrás. No podría, porque no te lo mereces. Ignorar tu recuerdo, sería como avergonzarme de ti, de todo lo que tuvimos y eso jamás podría hacerlo. Sí, sé que si no te hubiera conocido ahora no sufriría por haberte perdido, pero quiero pensar que te hice feliz. Que aún por un momento, fui capaz de hacerte feliz como ningún otro. Y si mi dolor ahora es a cambio de la felicidad que en vida tuviste, estoy dispuesto a pagarlo. Tú lo vales. Siempre lo hiciste.

No, quizá no pudiste tener una vida larga. Y sé que jamás tendré la oportunidad de cumplir todas las promesas que te hice un día. Y aún cuando ahora siento que poco a poco me muero en vida, no cambiaría nada. Vendería mi alma por verte un instante tan solo, pero ni toda la felicidad del mundo sería capaz de convencerme de vender mi recuerdo de ti. Porque partiste de este mundo y te llevaste un trozo de mí, pero para mi fortuna, me dejaste también un pedazo de tí. No. Eso jamás será suficiente para terminar con el dolor. Pero me dará la fuerza para continuar. Este amor que tanto te tengo, aún ahora que ya no estás conmigo, me hace pensar que si mi amor por ti continúa aún con tu muerte. Tu amor por mí quizá también lo haga.

"_Espera por mí Potter. Porque sin importar donde te encuentres, mi amor me guiará de vuelta a ti_. _Sé que no hay magia capaz de vencer a la muerte, pero tampoco existe magia capaz de vencer al amor"._

FIN

_Con mucho cariño para todos aquellos que hemos perdido a un ser querido,_

_Que nuestros actos y nuestra misma vida, sean testigos de su paso por la tierra, _

_De que sus vidas, no fueron en vano, porque amaron y fueron amados, _

_Y al final de la vida, eso es todo lo que podemos esperar._

**_° Espera + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° Espera + Harry Potter Fanfiction + Adda's Projects ° _**

Comentarios de la autora:

No sé exactamente de donde salió esta pequeña historia, solo sé que con el día de muertos, no pude evitar pensar en las personas que la muerte se ha ido llevando de mi vida. Por eso pensé en compartir con ustedes los pensamientos que me mantienen adelante cuando las pérdidas parecen demasiado difíciles. Es un pequeño regalo para los que marcaron mi vida y ya no se encuentran aquí conmigo.

Cuídense.

Addanight.


End file.
